Venom
Venom is a dangerous compound which has recently brought much strife to the city of Maretropolis. Although it has appeared in several forms with several different effects, Venom always strengthens the user's physical attributes, often at some horrific cost. Pure Venom The first and purest form of Venom is an extremely addictive drug which significantly enhances the users muscular and skeletal structure. The compound is recognizable for its acid-green hue, and its users may be identified via the pump-vests they wear to inject the substance. This pure Venom has been used by only Bayne and the Mane-iac. The exact formula of pure Venom is known only to Bayne, the Mane-iac (who stole a sample from Bayne), and Doctor Mid-Nite (whom the Mane-iac forced to examine the sample). According to the Mane-iac, Venom is composite of dibasic calcium phosphate, digoxin extracted from Digitalis lanata, dihydrogen monoxide, ethylene glycol, nitrocyclohexane, dimethylaminoethoxy-cyanophosphine oxide, hydrocyanic acid, and frozen lemonade concentrate. Vampire Venom Bayne invented a toxic, mutagenic variation of the drug with the equipment and funds of Neighson Wynn. This Venom, a blood-red substance which may be used in either a liquid or an aerosol form, mutates its users into grotesque creatures resembling vampires or banshees. This change is permanent unless a cure is administered soon after exposure. Vampire Venom has been used by the Wanderer, Decibelle, Obscure Acolyte, Dazzling Light, and a multitude of unfortunate citizens of Maretropolis who were exposed to its gaseous form. Anti-Venom Obscure Acolyte invented an "Anti-Venom," a cobalt-blue compound which is capable of reversing the effects of Vampire Venom, shortly after the mutagen was released in an aerosol form. Obscure Acolyte used this cure on himself and on the civilians whom he had gassed. Obscure Venoms Obscure Acolyte invented a few other forms of Venom in his lab at the New JLE Headquarters. All of these may also be counteracted with the cobalt Anti-Venom. *Purple serum: a simple transformation drug which enables ponies to transform into Diamond Dogs and vice versa *Euphoric Venom: a pure white substance which transforms users into angels and other clement, lawful creatures *Nightmare Venom: a jet-black substance which transforms users into demons and other grotesque monsters *Drink of Immortality: a brilliant, golden liquid which extends the user's lifespan, heightens the user's beauty, and grants the user an intrinsic feeling of happiness * Reverser Venom: a blue-green concotion made by boiling Anti-Venom and the Drink of Immortality together which serves as a more potent curative agent * Cure All: a clear serum, serves as a cure to any illness. Physical, mental, and emotional ailments will all be cured. * Lust Elixir: A pink substance that is made by mixing in all of the Venoms and then adding a large amount of the Drink of Immortailty. All bottles destroyed by Acolyte after himself and Goldfin were injected with the serum on accident. What followed was truly terrible. *Changeling Potion: a dark grey, sludgy serum that transforms users into changelings *Stamina Serum: A bright orange elixir that boosts physical and magical energy for a short time. Category:Supplement